<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...to shut them up. by minwonhui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305813">...to shut them up.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonhui/pseuds/minwonhui'>minwonhui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Kiss... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Parents!Jicheol, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, Parents!Jicheol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonhui/pseuds/minwonhui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon, maybe, possibly, needs to shut up sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Kiss... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...to shut them up.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozieverse/gifts">woozieverse</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a prompt list I found so maybe there will be more works, maybe not... ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"God, I can't do this anymore..."</p><p>And here he goes again.</p><p>"You've said that 6 times in the past hour, Jihoon-ah."</p><p>Jihoon certainly loved being overdramatic when no one was around to tease him about it. Seungcheol could only get used to it after so many years of seeing him in countless different scenarios, inside the 4 walls they call their home, in public, with their rather rambunctious group of friends, or when it was just the two of them against the world.</p><p>Right now, 6 years after they first confessed their feelings for each other (that wasn't easy for either of them, don't remind him), 2 of those years spent calling Jihoon his husband, they're put in for a new challenge, a test, you could say. Certainly a test with the way Jihoon is reacting to it right now.</p><p>"Do you, like, not want to have a child then?", Seungcheol retorted, no actual fire behind his statement.</p><p>"That's not what I'm saying, it's just-"</p><p>Seungcheol opened his arms, "Come here."</p><p>Jihoon sighed and his shoulders dropped as he made his way to the huge, brown, couch where he was sitting. He could never, has never, and will never be able to resist the warmth of the physical comfort Seungcheol offered, even during the few extremely draining times of his life when he felt like he was going to explode if anyone even barely brushed against him. Today was one of those days.</p><p>After spending a good few years togethergetting to intimately know each other, and after a considerable amount of time in marriage, both Seungcheol and Jihoon felt like they should be taking the step that came after.</p><p>"They just", another sigh, "so many of them keep rejecting us when I barely manage to get in that I have a husband or when you say that you're married to a man. I don't know how long I can take this..."</p><p>That's their current problem. The biggest one they've had to face yet, as a married couple, as one.</p><p>They wanted a child.</p><p>They know they're as ready for this as they can be. They may not be the most perfect candidates for parenthood, but really, who ever is? Who in the world manages to be a perfect parent right as their child is brought into this world? They know they have their own flaws and knacks but that doesn't strip them of their right to adopt a child that would otherwise be left virtually alone in a world that no one should be left alone in.</p><p>"Jihoon-ah," Seungcheol begins, "I know it's hard. We've been trying for quite some time now... How long has it been, 3 months? 4 months? I-"</p><p>"4 months...", Jihoon mumbles.</p><p>Seungcheol smiles, and takes his hand in his, "Yeah, 4 months. Remember what we said before we decided to do this? What we said to each other?"</p><p>"Whatever we face, whatever happens to us, we cannot give up on that kid...", Jihoon replies, quoting Seungcheol's statement verbatim from 4 months ago, his voice the smallest it's been today, after a particularly exhausting call with another adoption agency.</p><p>"Exactly, so-"</p><p>"But listen," Jihoon moved up from where his head rested on Seungcheol's chest, "what if they just don't think I'm ready to be a parent?"</p><p>Seungcheol sighs and brings his hands up to Jihoon's face, "How will they-"</p><p>"No, <em>listen</em>, they're the ones who've been dealing with adoptions for so goddamn long, they can definitely tell who can actually be a parent and can't be, that must be it, I just can't be a fa-"</p><p>Seungcheol grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Well, he wasn't shutting up any time soon, what other option did he have?</p><p>Seungcheol took advantage of the post sudden-kiss daze and spoke, "First of all, why is that thought even in your head in the first place? Have you ever tried parenting? Have you ever raised a child?"</p><p>A small shake of the head, <em>no</em>.</p><p>"Then how are you so sure that you won't be able to do it? That you won't be enough?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Secondly, now listen to me carefully, we are not giving up, okay? We knew we would have to face this, didn't we? But we're still doing it. Now tell me if you still want to do it or if you don't, because-"</p><p>"Of course I want to do it!"</p><p>There he is, Seungcheol softened.</p><p>"So. Shall we give it another go tomorrow? There's still plenty left to go around. You can't lose hope yet, Jihoon-ah."</p><p>"Yeah but first, cuddles because it has not been a good day."</p><p>Seungcheol smiled and pulled him close and kissed the crown of his head. They'll be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>